Beyond a siblings love
by XxYumikuMikaboshixX
Summary: HARUXRINXGOU: Rin is on house arrest for his 7th attempt to break into his old elementary school to get at least some feel of water in his system. With the season over and it being middle of winter, It's hard to do that.Realizing his sisters beauty he has a new lust for her but Haru is discovering new love for Rin.
1. Chapter 1-Seijuurou's Question

**A/N: HEY FREE FANS! Okay, So I came across an amazing RinxGou Fanfic. I haven't seen another and from the reviews this person got There are actually a lot of fans for this pairing. All demanding more stories of RinxGou! So, I'm here to shed some light on this situation, hopefully mine was as satisfying as that authors was. Review please! Rate! Favorite! All dat good shit!  
**

**Remember this is my first Free story! Be gentle with me~**

**CHAPTER 1: Seijuurou's Question**  


"House arrest?!" Rin shouted as her squirmed in the metal cuffs the bald headed cop had put him in. He growled and squirmed tighter till the cop had grasped onto his wrists just above the cuffs.

"Its only a precaution Rin" The cop said struggling to keep the red headed boy still.

"FOR WHAT?!" Rin shouted looking over his shoulder as the neighbors around the old elementary school had gathered to watch the scene

"Get in the car Rin" The cop said pushing him over to the cop car with the bright red white and blue blinking looked around at the townsfolk and looked down, making his way with the cop to the caged back seat of the cop car. The cop placed a head on his head and lowered him in, closing the door behind him. Rin looked out his window, at the old school building as the cop had entered the car, started it up and drove them both from sight of the school. Rin sat back in his seat. "Rin, this is the 7th time you broke into this school." The cop said shaking his head. "I know. its hard to swim during winter but, you have to put up with it."

"How am I suppose to practice with the season being over and it being the middle of winter!?" Rin cop didn't have an answer. He watched the road ahead of him as they road the rest of the way to Rin's old house in silence. Rin watched as the lights of the town reflected off the rolled up window, lighting up his red eyes.

Upon arriving to the familiar house, Rin had scooted to the opposite side of the cop car and looked out the window, the cop lights up on top of the car shined through the front room window, causing his sister to run out. Rin knew what would happen next. Yeah, she caught a glimpse of him in the backseat and her eyes went fully of worry, glossy with building tears. The cop had placed his hat upon his head and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Rin watched as the two exchanged nods and a few words before the cop returned to Rin. He opened the backseat door and took him from the car. Her had released the cuffs and patted Rin on the back.

"Sorry again." He said "Captains orders" The cop had shrugged and walked to the car and drove off into the darkness. Rin didn't want to face his sister. He didn't want to see the sadness and worry in her eyes. He didn't want to have to do something totally embarrassing to make her clam down. He closed his eyes and walked up to the house without a word.

"Onii-chan..." Gou finally said after they both had got into the house. "He said that he will be back over tomorrow to put the -" After noticing that he wasn't paying attention to her, she stopped talking and followed him to the kitchen.

"You have no food" He said, standing in front of the fridge.

"Well I-"

"I'm going to get some" He closed the door to the fridge and walked passed Gou and out of the kitchen. She quickly followed him, rushing to keep up with his fast pace.

" You can't! You're suppose to stay inside!" She said as she stood behind him, watching him place his shoes on his feet. "I'll go by myself, I don't want to see you in any-"

"You're crazy and fuck if you think I'm going to let you go out in the dark by yourself" He snapped, looking over his shoulder at her with a glare.

"On...ii..." She whispered, relaxing herself, ready to give up. She didn't know how to get through him. She didn't want him to get in trouble. He was walking out the door, closing it behind him. She clenched her fists in irritation. He never listened to her. She slipped on her sandals and rushed out the door. She closed it and ran in the direction of the nearest store. "Onii-chan!" She called out. He looked over his shoulder and seen the red haired female that was running his direction. He stopped and looked down at her as she walked along side of him.

"What are you-"

"I'm going with you! If you get in trouble then I'll have to be apart of the blame seeing as I let you..." She said with a stubborn look on her face. He chuckled to himself inside but he didn't show it. He looked away and walked ahead.

"Whatever, Don't hold me up" He said. She nodded and ran to catch up. Her pace had to be a little faster in order to walk along side him. He sighed to himself and slowed himself down so she wouldn't have had to struggle as much. Gou blinked as she noticed herself not having to speed up as much. She looked up at her brother who was looking ahead. She smiled to herself and looked up as they approached the store.

"Rin..." The two siblings looked across the parking lot as the short red haired guy blinked. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his black, white and red swim club jacket on that matched Rin's what was now hanging in the closet till next season. The male jogged across the lot and up to Rin who had stepped in front of his sister.

"Seijuurou" Rin said.

"Hey, long time no see! I haven't really seen you around since-" Seijuurou looked at the red haired female that stepped out from behind her brother. "Hey, its you" He game her a smile, causing Gou's cheeks to tint a dark pink. Rin growled under his breath and stepped back in front of her.

"Onii" She growled hushedly.

"Hey, I got into some shit. Can you tell Nitorri I'll be at my sisters for a while. God knows He'll fucking flip out for no reason If I'm not there" Rin said thinking about how troublesome that kid is. Seijuurou laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing"

"Rin!" Rin looked over at the familiar cop that was shaking his head close by. He was leaning against the cop car after pulling up and closing the door behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest. Rin growled, looked over his shoulder at his sister then at Seijuurou. He cursed himself for having to leave these two.

"Don't try anything funny" Rin said to Gou. She nodded and Rin moved from in front of her and jogged to the cop car.

"Your brother get into trouble?" Seijuurou asked, looking over at Rin and the cop who happened to be asking why Rin wasn't at home.

"Yeah, something like that" She smiled.

"So-"

"Hmm?"

"Well. Ahh..." Seijuurou looked away nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. He didn't know how to approach the situation at hand. Gou tilted her form in the direction of which Seijuurou had looked away. She tried to get a glimpse of his face.

"Seijuurou..." She said her name concerned like.

Rin wasn't concerned at all what the cop was talking about. He was too busy wondering what the two were talking about. Gou was laughing then nodded. He growled and looked at the cop.

"I told you I just had to go grocery shopping and I wasn't about to let my sister go by herself! Now I have to go" Rin said walking away. The cop shoved the situation off and got back into his car. As Rin approached Gou, Seijuurou was leaving. Gou waved bye as he left then looked at her brother.

"You settl-"

"What happened? Where's he going?" Rin asked. Gou blinked.

"He just asked me to go with him to this swimming thing."

"Wh- what did you say?!"

"I said yes..." She said walking passed Rin and up to the store.


	2. Chapter 2-Newly found love

**A/N: HEY FREE FANS! Okay, So I came across an amazing RinxGou Fanfic. I haven't seen another and from the reviews this person got There are actually a lot of fans for this pairing. All demanding more stories of RinxGou! So, I'm here to shed some light on this situation, hopefully mine was as satisfying as that authors was.**

**I didn't get as many views and reviews as expected but that's okay! I'm staying positive. I know I have Followers so I did consider continuing, My first and only review on chapter one pushed me to continue so here is the 2nd chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2: Newly found love  
**

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's just this swimming movie thing he invited me to" Gou said as she walked along side her brother, up and down the aisles of the small convenient store located near their house. Rin growled and clenched his fists tightly, keeping them closed.

"It Isn't a big deal 's just... You are still oblivious to the fact that you are a teenage girl and there are filthy men around" Rin said glaring at the next guy that had walked passed them.

"I have been taking care of myself this whole time you've been gone Rin, beside the captain isn't a filthy man." Gou said taking things from the shelves and placing them in her basket. Rin stayed quiet. He hung his head to where his long bright red colored hair covered his face. His eyes glossy with anger and irritation. His sharp teeth clenched against one another as he cursed this side of him. He had yet to figure out what the hell was happening. In any other circumstance he wouldn't have acted this way. It was like his mouth was moving on its own, not giving him an opinion on anything. He contained it though. He somehow managed to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the shopping period, without saying a word.

"Have a nice day!" The store keep called out to them. Gou smiled and turned to bow with some of the bags in her hands as Rin moved passed her and was already walking across the parking lot and in the direction of which they live. She waved to the man in the store and then ran to catch up with her brother.

"He was so nice" She giggled to herself. Rin let out a hushed growl and clenched the bags that hung in his palms. Was she that stupid? He looked at his smiling sister who was unaware of his gaze at her.

He knew his sister wasn't as stupid as he probably made her out to be. How he looked at her though wasn't the way men around town looked at her. It was different. He didn't see it though. He never thought about seeing her in the eyes of how they seen her. He always seen her as the little sister that hid behind him when they were kids. He seen her as the shy timid girl he knew when they were still living together. What made her so open and happy, comfortable with her body and everything she did? what made her so outspoken and unafraid? Was it the compliments she got that made her this way?

Why didn't he see it before? Why couldn't he see the beautiful flower shes blooming into? He blinked and there it was. The images and portrait of his younger sister vanishing.

She stood there, walking with her groceries. Her body so small and fragile. So developed and beyond amazing. Her curves so perfect. Her long red hair in and high rubber band on top of her head as the rest hung from the tie and down her back. The strands of her longish bangs along side her face and some pushed to the side just above her dazzling, glossy eyes. Her smile that could light up a room and her scent as fresh as cherry blossoms.

It was different now. The way he seen her was like no other. He was now seeing her like every other man in the world that stared at his sister wrongly. He hated himself for it. He shook his head after his mind began to trail off to unnecessary thoughts. He didn't want it to be this way. This was his sister. He felt his face light up. He closed his eyes and collected himself before peeking at her again. It was gone. The portrait of the young sister he seen all the time before was gone. His mind would be forever sculpted of her as a young, beautiful adult. Knowing how she dressed and acted around the house, he knew that the urge would get stronger. Her urge to hold her and make sexual gestures as his young sister.

"Rin watch out!" Gou took her brothers upper arm and pulled him towards her, closer into the sidewalk. He blinked and managed to dodge the pole that was just inches from his face. He looked over his shoulder as they continued to walk and as she let him go. "Onii-"

"I'm fine, I just got sidetrack." He said shaking his head and walking into the gate of their house, not bothering to hold it open. When entering the house he removed his shoes and placed the groceries in the kitchen. She came in shortly after and did the same. She smiled with a nod, she wiped her forehead.

"ALL RIGHT! DINNER T-" She looked over her shoulder, Rin was walking to the couch. He plopped down and relaxed himself. He slid into the couch and took a relieving sigh as he hug his head back, his eyes looking at the ceiling then slowly closing. Gou skipped over and stood in front of him, with her hands behind her back she bent at the waist, her upper body bending forward. "You sleepy?" She smiled. Rin opened his eyes and lifted is head. His eyes traveling from her face to the nice cleavage of her breasts that were shown from top of her shirt that loosely hug down as she stayed bent. He blinked and realized what he was thinking his shook his head and looked away.

"No. Just exhausted" He said. She stood . ?docid=35454165up and laughed.

"Isn't that almost the same thing?" She turned and walked to the kitchen. She removed a small pot from one of the cabinets and placed it on the already lit stove.

"No."

"Hmm, Welp! What are you in the mood to eat?! I'm thinking curry!" She continued to talk to him but he wasn't paying attention. He had leaned up and his right hand was placed over his face in attempt to hide the blush in his cheeks and the irritated look on his face. He lowered his hand and looked over at his sister then back down at his lap.

"I'm not hungry..."he stood up, walked from the couch and out to his room. Gou looked at him leave. She shut off the stove and ran to his room, hoping to catch him before the door had shut. It was too late. She arrived at his door only to see it shut.

"Onii-chan! You have to eat! Don't make me go in there!" She called from outside the door.

"The doors locked"

"Oh...W-well...Open it!"

"No"

"Why not?! Quit being so stubborn!"

_Ding Dong_

Rin sat up from his laid position on the bed after hearing her growl then the foot steps of her making her way down to the hall and to the front door. He listened in, eventually hearing the voices down the hall.

"Gou-chan! Come with us!" Nagisa shouted.

"Come with you guys where?" She blinked, stepping aside to let them in. The four removed their shoes and walked in, one of which who had ran in and was exploring her house, Nagisa.

"Uhm..." Makoto rubbed the back of his head. "Nagisa got tickets to this dolphin show tonight. Gou looked at Haru who was looking away as if he wasn't interested, even though he wore his white and blue Dolphin T-shirt. He was gazing at the pictures in the hall, pictures of Gou and Rin. She turned back to Makoto, not minding the fact that Rei growled and went to grab Nagisa before he had gotten into any trouble.

"Dolphin show..." She repeated.

"OHHH THIS IS RIN-CHANS OLD ROOM?!"

"N-Nagisa don't" Rei said capturing Nagisa by the arm before he could reach for the door. Rin stood on the other side, back pressed against the door in his white taint top and black basketball shorts. His long red hair falling along the sides of his face as he hung his head and stared at the ground.

"I think Rin's tired so we better not disturb him." Gou said nodding to Makoto. "Lemme go change okay?" She ran to her room. Haru looked in the direction of Rin and Gou's room.

"She just said Rin's tired...and-" Makoto repeated to Haru and the others. Nagisa smiled happily.

"THAT MEAN RIN'S HERE! LETS GO SAY-"

"Nagisa..." Rei whispered as Haru walked over to Rins door. The guys watched as Haru's eyes narrowed upon arriving, standing inches from the door he raised his hand and placed it on the door. Makoto watched for a minute then looked away.

On the other side of said door was Rin, he turned around and looked at the door that he was leaning against moments before.

"Rei...Why can't we say hi?" Nagisa said sadly.

"You know why Nagisa."

Rin looked at the door as he continued listen. He missed it. He had to admit that he missed them, as stubborn as he is to admit or say it out loud. He couldn't stop the flashbacks from coming back to him on their own free will. he couldn't hide the pain in his chest for long.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" Gou said walking out of her room. Rin heard this and placed his hand on the door in hope that she wouldn't leave him with them. He hoped that she would stay.

Gou turned and looked at Haru, the group stayed silent, watching as Haru flattened his hand upon the door.

Rin closed his eyes flattened his hand before clenching it, digging his fingertips into the door in regret and slight pain.

They both stood in aligned with one another on opposite sides of the door to Rin's room.

"Haru, if we don't get going we will-" Makoto started off

Haru reached for the door knob and gripped it, tempted to open it. His eyes widened as it turned by itself and flew inward.

Rin growled and quickly reached for the knob, he turned it, gripping the knob, he pulled it open and went out run out to catch the group but quickly stopped with a blink, seeing Haru before his very eyes, at his door. Standing just inches away from him.

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to add Haru into this and make it a GOUxRINxHARU. Eh? Eh? Like it? Okay! Review and rate and all that good stuff and lemme know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3- Dolphins or Sharks

**A/N: HEY FREE FANS! Okay, So I came across an amazing RinxGou Fanfic. I haven't seen another and from the reviews this person got There are actually a lot of fans for this pairing. All demanding more stories of RinxGou! So, I'm here to shed some light on this situation, hopefully mine was as satisfying as that authors was.**

**OMG WHO WATCHED THE LAST EPISODE OF FREE!? ALL MY FEELS EVER! I cried a billion times. Q~Q I really broke down in the end when I seen my precious Rin-sama crying. **

**CHAPTER 3-Dolphins or sharks**

"Haru" Rin said quietly. He stepped back, staring at his old friend for the longest moment before gathering himself and shaking his old memories and thoughts from his mind.

"Ri-" Haru stepped forward slightly but only to be interupted and pushed to the side slightly,Rin making his way to Gou.

"Onii-chan" Gou said softly, stepping back each time he had gotten closer till she was backed up against a wall with no where to go. Makoto stood with Nagisa and Rei, eventually walking up to Haru and gathering him by the shoulder.

"Haru...Are you okay?" Makoto whispered softly to him. Haru looked over his shoulder at Rin and Gou then closed his eyes. He moved from Makotos grasp and to the front door, putting his shoes on. Nagisa turned to follow as well as Rei and Makoto.

"Gou, We will be outside" Makoto said with a nod. Gou nodded back and the siblings watched as the group stepped outside, closing the door behind them. Gou slowly lowered her head before lifting it and looking up at her brother. His right forearm was against the wall behind her, right above her left shoulder. Her other was at his side and his head was hung. She blinked as he let his head go weightless and fall upon her right shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"O...nii" she whispered softly, her fingertips digging into the wall of which she leaned against.

"Whats wrong with me..." he whispered back. She narrowed her eyes, her right hand lifting and hesitant to be placed upon his head.

"N-"

"Why can't I just say what I want when I want? Why cant I just speak my mind and say fuck what other people think?" He clenched the fist that rested against the wall above her shoulder. Silence fell upon them till she finally had the courage to speak her mind.

"I...I think you're perfect onii-chan" She smiled resting her head against his. His eyes widened and he lifted his head and she did as well, their eyes meeting as they stood in the lightly lit hall way.

"GOU!" Nagisa shouted from outside. Gou looked over to the door and then looked back at Rin, before she could say anything else, he had pushed himself from the wall and was walking back to his room. She hung her head with slight guilt. She questioned the idea to leave with her friends. She turned her back in the direction he walked and slipped on her shoes. She walked to the door, hesitant to look over her shoulder. She shook her head in a decision not to and put on a smile before opening the door and walking outside.

Rin closed his door and leaned his back against it till he heard the front door come to a close. He looked from his feet, to the window across the room. Laughs from just outside were heard. He slowly walked to it, hiding in the shadows of his room, avoiding the only light from the moon that shined through his window pane.

"Haha" The sounds of his sisters sweet laugh made him close his eyes in slight satisfaction before walking in front of the window and to his bed where he laid down, residing for the night.

Haru stopped as they came to walk passed Rin and Gou's house. he dragged behind, stopping in front of Rin's window after seeing a shadow walk passed. His eyes fixated and his face emotionless even though he hoped to catch another glimpse of the shadowed figure. When it didn't appear again. He continued walking with his hands dug into his pants pockets.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SO COOOL!" Nagisa stood up in his seat that was placed between Makoto and Rei. Rei growled and tugged on Nagisas jacket urging him to sit down so the kids behind them could see. Nagisa wasn't budging though. He was leaning over the railing in hope to get a closer look. Gou laughed and watched.

"N-Nagisa! Sit down" Rei whispered irritably. Nagisa smiled and looked over his shoulder at him, pulling Rei up to look at the dolphins with him " a-ah! W-wait!" Rei sighed in a failed attempt to get from Nagisa's grasp, he was also standing up, getting closer to the railing in front of them.

Haru sat in his seat at the end of the row, gazing at the dolphin in the giant bulletproof glass filled tub with gallons, and gallons of clear water. His eyes glossy and body so eager to swim with the beautiful animal before him, the beautiful creature that teased him as it swam around and around the pool of water. He couldn't take it anymore, He stood up, only to be dragged back down by the metal cuff around his left around his wrist. He followed it down with his eyes, the other side was cuffed to the seat. He sat back down and looked to Makoto who smiled innocently and held up the key to said cuffs. Gou sat between Makoto and Haru, laughing and holding her stomach as she looked at Haru.

"Sorry Haru. " She chuckled. "He told me I had to in order to keep you from getting into trouble." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. Haru gave a disappointing look and turned to look at Nagisa and Rei, Rei holding Nagisa at the waist in attempt to keep Nagisa from jumping over the railing.

"H-Help?" Rei said with sweat rolling down the side of his face, turning to Makoto who was laughing along with Gou.

"HEY! KID!" The group looked over to the cop who was walking down the steps, to the front where the 5 were seated. Nagisa jumped down from the railing."I already warned you little shits!" The cop growled. The group got up and started bolting down the aisle of the seats. Haru stayed seated, seeing as he couldn't get up. Makoto cursed himself and ran back, releasing Haru and dragging him along as the group ran out the arena.

Makoto chuckled with Gou as the two walked side by side down the empty street that was lit by the lampposts that were placed along the sidewalks randomly, lighting up the path as they walked.

"I'm sure Haru understood. You didn't mean to almost leave him" She laughed, stopping in front of her house. Makoto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed like as he stopped feet in front of her.

"I hope so but...Hey, sorry we couldn't stay for the whole show"

"O-OH! No, it's okay. I don't think I've laughed that much in a long time."

"Ah, I'm glad then." Makoto gave a truthful smile, causing a blush to cross Gou's cheeks. She looked over her shoulder at the darkened house and nodded.

"I-I better get inside" She said motioning to the door. He nodded and waved as she walked through the gate.

"Okay. see you later" He waved to her and continued his walk, moving further down the street and in the general direction of his house. She gave a soft 'Eep' to herself and ran inside, closing the door quietly and removing her shoes. All the lights were off so she knew Rin was sleeping. She moved through the house as quietly as possible to make sure she didn't wake him. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. Relaxing and getting ready for bed.

The swing creaked as Rin sat on the base, rocking back and forth with his feet still flat on the ground. His head was tilted to the left, propped against the metal strand that held the swing up and in place. He wasn't too worried about his sister. She knew at least Makoto would walk her home to make sure she got safe. Turning the lights off was just a bonus. Rin hoped she would get the picture that he was asleep in his room and that's why the lights in the house were out. That was his original plan at least. Laying there in his bed he couldn't really get why he couldn't allow himself to drift away into his slumber for the night.

"Rin...san..." Rin looked up at the figure that stood in front of him.

"H-Haru..." Rin blinked. "What are you doing here? and in your bathing suit?" Rin looked at the bottoms Haru wore. The classic black, skin tight trunks with the purple stripped design. He wore a big jacket in hope to keep out the cold but Rin knew that hardly did anything.

"I want to swim" Haru said looking away. Rin snapped his teeth.

"Good luck trying to find a place." Rin said coldly, he did and failed. Haru's eyes adjusted to look directly at his old friend even though his head was still turned to the side.

"You want to swim?" Haru asked.

"Where are you going to find a place to swim in the middle of winter without getting caught Haru? There's no place. Trust me I already tried"

Upon arriving at the old elementary school, Haru carried his duffel bag and walked around back where the back play ground was. He stopped in front of the fence that surrounded the school and knealed down, staring at a specific spot. Rin raised a brow and looked at the same spot but didn't see anything till Haru pushed open the metal carved out gate opening and crawled through. Rin was taken back. He didn't even see the freaking cuts where the metal fence was carved from. It blended right in. Rin shook his head and crawled through, closing the metal opening and following Haru to the back door of the indoor swimming pool of the old elementary school. Haru reached in his duffel bag, Rin watched as he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, walking right through.

He blinked irritated like. This whole time- the whole 7 freaking times Rin tried to break in he got caught and all haru did was go right through the front door with his key. Rin growled and walked in right after Haru.

"Its empty..." Haru said with a saddened tone Rin blinked as he stopped in front of the empty pool. "It was filled last night...why-"

"They got tired of me breaking in" Rin smirked, placing his hand on his hip and staring at the empty pool. He sighed and took a seat at the edge, his feet dangling down into the empty pool and his upper body leaning back with his hands behind him, supporting the weight. Haru looked down at him and closed his eyes, he sat down right beside him, leaned forward with his hands dangling between his knees, staring at the empty pool.

"Ri-"

"Haru" Rin said. Haru blinked and raised his head, looking up at him. "What's wrong with me?" Rin tilted his head back, staring at the sky lighted, all glass, ceiling that had a perfect view of the stars above.

Haru watched Rin as the breeze moving through the room brushed Rin's long red hair only slightly.

_Nothing..._

**A/N: Supp peeps?! Wow! More Reviews! Sweeeeeeeet u SO happy.  
**

**Anyway! Sorry if this chapters a bit messy. I was talking to my friend as I was typing it to it was half assed but ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4- Beyond a siblings love

**A/N: HEY FREE FANS! Okay, So I came across an amazing RinxGou Fanfic. I haven't seen another and from the reviews this person got There are actually a lot of fans for this pairing. All demanding more stories of RinxGou! So, I'm here to shed some light on this situation, hopefully mine was as satisfying as that authors was. **

**CHAPTER 4- Beyond a siblings love  
**

"What do you-"

"Nevermind" Rin said laying his back down on the cold ground. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Haru looked back at him.

"Rin...Why do you think there's something wrong with you..." Haru said looked back down at the bottom of the pool. Rin opened his eyes and continued to stare at the stars, His hair falling down, uncovering his beautiful face. and revealing his glossy red eyes.

"I don't know...Sometimes I feel like I could be better and be around better people...But..." He snapped his teeth and threw himself up, pushing himself up off the ground and standing up, turning around and digging his hands in his pockets. Haru watched him and blinked confused like, standing up shortly after.

"Ri-"

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this. It's stupid. I'm leaving"

"What happened..." Rin stopped his movement to walk to the exit and looked turned to look over his shoulder at the raven haired male who hung his head and had closed his eyes. Haru shook his head and walked in the opposite direction, moving into the locker rooms, closing the door behind him. Rin sighed and looked to the skylight and made his way home.

He removed his shoes as he closed the door behind him. Looking down at his shoes that slipped from his feet.

"Onii" He looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. He seen his sister standing with red puffy eyes and wet cheeks. She had been he could respond, she ran and leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her toes. Her face dug into his chest. He didn't know what to do. He stood there for a good minute as she sniffled and talked to him about how worried she was. He looked down at her as his hands slowly can around her waist and took her into a warm embrace. He closed his eyes and held her till she calmed down.

"Gou..." he whispered. She sniffled and pulled her head back to look up at him. He blushed and looked the other way. "You can sleep with me tonight, you know, since you all upset and shit."She smiled happily and dug her face back into his chest happily. He looked down at her and smirked.

They laid there, her backside pressed against his front side. He was beginning to get cold feet. She she laid there cuddled into his chest and under his blanket, her rear pressed against his crotch without a care in the world. He cursed himself as she adjusted herself every now and then causing the movements to press further and further against him. He rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling

"Onii...kun..." He looked over to her with one hand behind his head.

"What?" He mumbled, closing his eyes. There was silence for a long while till he opened his eyes and realized she had rolled over and allowed herself to curl up against him, her left leg on his and her left hand resting on his chest. He looked down at her and looked into the eyes that were identical to his but filled with that of lust. "gou..." He blushed with a whisper

"Is it bad that I have these weird feelings inside me..." She closed her eyes as a pink blush came to her cheeks.

"Weird fee-"

"I think I love you onii-kun..." She blushed even more, digging her face into his chest. "A love that is beyond a siblings love" He blinked and shook his head, he didn't know what to think. She climbed on top of him, her rear on his crotch and her hands pinned onto his shoulders. He grunted and his eyes widened as he struggled to get free. She wouldn't allow it. Why wasn't he really trying? his will to get free of her pin wasn't there at all. He stopped and stared up at her, her hair was hanging down over her right shoulder. her eyes were glistening with the moon that shinned through his window. Her complexion was beautiful and her face was priceless, that of a goddess to him. His mind began to trail off, he growled and shook it away.

"Get off me Gou, you know this is wrong idiot!" he warned. He didn't mean that at all though, those words weren't a lie, it was wrong but he didn't mean it at all. He wanted her now more then ever. he wanted her in more that one way.

"Onii..." She whispered before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his. He couldn't fight t anymore. This time he used his strength to bring her closer to his form. His hands moving down her backside and then rolling over so he took lead and was on top of her. She willingly laid there, the tension and heat getting high as she parted from the kiss, allowing him to trail his lips down to her neck and then lower, her hands running through his hair.

The next morning wasn't what they would have expected. They hardly spoke to each other. It couldn't have got anymore awkward than what it already was. It was still running through her mind what had happened that night. She had made love to her brother and she loved it. She loved the feeling of his touch and his embrace. She was blushing as she stood in front of the stove, the smell of breakfast filling the air.

He sat on the couch, leaning back watching the news but not really paying attention. He looked over at his sisters backside. His imagination trailing off to last night. her moans running through his head. The view of her beautiful form. He closed his eyes to rid the image but it wasn't going away. He loved it to much. He long for the time where he can touch her the way he did.

The knock on the door cleared their minds. Rin looked over at her. She shrugged and he sighed, standing up, he walked to the door He shoved his left hand into his sweat pocket as he opened the door with his right. he cursed the sight of the cop with the box in his hands. Rin growled and stepped aside, letting him in.

"Good morning Rin, What? You think I'd forget?" The cop chuckled.

"I was hoping so." Rin snapped as he followed the cop to the living room that was connected to the dinning and kitchen area. The box was placed on the dinning room table.

"Oh! Hi" Gou said rushing over to the cop. She smiled happily.

"Hello Gou, good to see you as always" The cop smiled as he removed the anklet from the box. It was thin and grey. "Here is your jewelery Rin. Its been programmed to not pass your gate. If you do, the signal will be reported to the police station. If you try running, there's a tracking device so good luck. its waterproof and unbreakable unless you chop your ankle off. The cop explained as he kneeled down and clasped the grey item around his right ankle

"AHHH! Something so tiny can do so much!" Gou chuckled as she leaned down to look at it closely.

"Don't praise it!" Rin shouted irritably. The cop chuckled and stood up.

"Okay, you are all set." The cop placed his hands on his hp and looked at Rin.

"Don't you have to turn it on?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, It programed and turned itself on after I entered the gates."

"Wow" Rin mumbled. He sighed and walked to the couch and sat back down. Gou smiled and lead the cop out, waving to him as he drove off. She shut the door and walked back in.

"Breakfast is ready Onii-kun" She said serving his plate and putting it on the table. He turned off the t.v and went to sit down. When a knock was heard he looked at her

"I'm not getting it" He said, taking his first bite. She nodded and walked to the door. At the sounds of laughter he stopped eating and listened closer.

"Seijuurou!" She giggled. He growled in a hushed tone and closed his eyes continuing to eat, listening as Seijuurou, Nitorri, and his sister walked into the kitchen.

"God dammit! why are you-"

"SENPAI!" Nitorri gasped with watery eyes he ran over and glomped Rin, hugging him tightly. Gou giggled at the sight.

"Fuckin-" Rin growled irritably.

"Haha, we came to see your new pride and joy, has it come yet?" Seijuurou smirked. Gou nodded.

"Yeah!"

"How do you-"

"RIIIIIIN-CHAAAAN!" Rin shoved Nitorri off of him and tried to place the familiar yet annoying voice. He cursed as Nagisa turned the corner and glomped at Rin.

"God dammi-" He cursed watching as everyone else came around the corner and into the dinning area. "-The hell are you all doing here?!"

**HELLO AGAIN! Hope you all enjoyed. As always! REVIEWS! Do it! rate and all that good shit.**


	5. Chapter 5- Confusion

**A/N: HEY FREE FANS! Okay, So I came across an amazing RinxGou Fanfic. I haven't seen another and from the reviews this person got There are actually a lot of fans for this pairing. All demanding more stories of RinxGou! So, I'm here to shed some light on this situation, hopefully mine was as satisfying as that authors was. **

**CHAPTER 5-Confusion  
**

Rin sat at the dinning table, squished between Nitorri and Nagisa. Seijuurou, Haru, Makoto, Gou, and Rei taking their places at the table as well. Rin grumbled to himself as the group sat in silence, eating the meal that Gou had prepared.

"Tell me one more time why the fuck you all are here"Rin said opening his eyes to look at Makoto who had looked up from his plate and smiled at him.

"Nagisa suggested we come and keep you company seeing the situation you are in and all." He smiled innocently and Rin sighed as the situation couldn't be helped.

"The house arrest literally began 5 minutes ago." He said shaking his head.

"Can I see it Rin-chan?!" Nagisa smiled happily sitting up.

"No" Rin said coldly.

"Please! I'll give you your present early if you let me see it!" Nagisa begged

"I don't want it" Rin said taking another bite

"Too bad! Hold him down Nittori!" Nagisa shouted. Nittori looked up from his plate and looked at Nagisa. He blinked with a nod he held Rin after Nagisa shoved Rin to the ground. Nagisa laughed evilly as Rin struggled to get free. Nittori closed his eyes as Haru stood up from the table. Makoto looked at him, watching him to see where he was going. haru turned the corner, walking down the hall and heading to the bathroom.

"S-sorry Senpai" He said.

"G-god dammit! Let me go now!" Rin shouted. The group laughed at the situation, watching Nagisa lift Rins ankle in the air and showing everyone the tiny grey metal anklet.

"Ahhhhh! So coool! " He dropped Rins ankle, allowing him to sit back up, Nittori sat back down, facing his food."HEY! Does it itch?" Nagisa asked excited like.

"No! Now stop" Rin grunted, fixing himself then glancing up to see Seijuurou and Gou exchanging whispers and laughs. Rin gave a hushed growl and stood up, walking around the table and over to Gou and Seijuurou. He bent over, taking Gou by the wrist and dragging her up onto her feet and into the hall way, the group watching them with a confused silence.

"Wha the hell do you think you're doing "

"Wh-what do you mean on-"

"Did you forget ab-"

"No..." She interrupted as she began to lower her head, hanging it so her eyes became fixated on the ground below her feet. "But...We can't...We can't just pretend like we are together because what we did was wrong Rin" Rins eyes widened. He had never heard her call him by his name before. He looked at the top of her head, his hand lowering from the grasp around her wrist. She was right and he hated to admit it but, but how can she just expect him to watch her go out with other guys while he sits in and watches. He had nothing left to say so she turned from him and walked back into the dinning area, leaving him in the shadows of the dark hall. He clenched his fist.

"What did you guys do...?" Rin's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned his form so it now faced Harus, who was standing at the opposite end of the hall, standing with a confused look on his face. Rin was in deep shit. Haru had heard everything. Rin grunted and turned his head away to lose contact with Haru.

"None of your damned business " He snapped, walking back into the dinning area with Haru closely following behind him. "Okay, everyone get out now" Rin demanded as he stood by the table, refusing to sit down till everyone left. The group looked up at him.

"I want to leave" Haru said taking the spot beside Rin before turning back around and walking out, moving to the entrance of the house.

"Aweh! I don't want to leave" Nagisa whined. Rei Sighed and walked around, dragging him out of his seat and following Haru. Makoto stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"S-sorry we couldn't stay longer Gou" He said. She nodded with a wave. He bowed and walked out, eying Rin as he walked past him and to the front door. Rin had his eyes closed irritably.

Seijuurou sighed and pushed himself up out of his seat and motioned for Nittori to follow.

"We will leave to then" He smiled to Gou. She had blushed and looked away as Nittori stood up and waved good-bye, moving out to the front door with Seijuurou. When the last door slam was heard and the house was clear of all the friends, Gou sighed and stood up, picking up the plates and taking them to the sink, unaware that Rin was following close behind her. before she knew it He had wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead upon her shoulder, looking down at his feet as the sound of running water was the only thing heard, the clacking of the dishes stopped and she was looking down at the splashes made from the water that hit said dishes.

"R-"

"Why can't you just be mine..." He whispered. She closed her eyes with a nervous sigh in wonder what to say next. He held her tighter, bringing her back closer to his chest.

"Onii-chan" She mumbled to herself, she closed her eyes and turned her boy around. He released his head from shoulder, backing his upper body away for just a moment so she could adjust herself within his arms. Her wet hands pressing against his white t-shirt as the water continued to run behind them. he pressed her back against the counters sink, his hands lowering down her back as he pulled her closer to him. His right hand moving from her backside, up to her chin, pulling her head closer to his so he could connect their lips slowly but passionately.

"Haru hurry up!" Nagisa called from outside the open door. Haru stood in the dark shadows of the hall looking at the scene that played just feet before him within the kitchen of his old teammates house. His widened eyes narrowing and the sound of the old trophy dropping on the hard wooden floor in front of him before he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

The kissing siblings jumped, moving from each other at the noise that was heard just out in the hall, in fear that someone would come in and see them. After no one entered the dinning and kitchen area, Rin growled, walking out to the hall to look and see what the noise was. Upon stumbling into the old trophy he gazed at it for just a moment in wonder what it was doing here. His eyes widened

_"Please! I'll give you your present early if you let me see it!"_

"Onii-chan...What was it?" Gou asked walking out into the hall just to see the back of her brother as his head was hung, looking dow at the trophy in front of his feet.

_Haru..._

He looked up at the door and growled, running out to the front yard, dashing passed the gate, not caring that the metal band around his ankle was making soft beeping noises.

"Rin! Your ank-" Gou said chasing him. She ran out the gate then stopping on the sidewalk, looking down the street at her brother who was running off into the distance. She wanted to chase him but knew she should wait for the cops to come back with him. She sighed and walked back into the house.

_Haru what did you see?_

"Dammit" Rin cursed himself, running down the street with bare feet. He turned the next corner and approached Harus house."Haru!" Rin called from outside. He ran into the house looking throughout the structure , searching for Haru that wasn't there. "Shit!" Rin mumbled, sitting on Haru's bed to catch his breath. he looked up at his surrounding and stood up looking at all the weird items Haru had in his room that made Rin smirk. Cumming to his desk, Rin blinked, looking at the picture in the frame that was centered on his desk that was nicely organized. Rin walked over and picked it up confused like. There was only one picture of this and it was hanging in the their old grade school. His eyes widened and he ran from the house after placing the picture on his back, on the desk.

Rin ran to the school and under the familiar hole in the fence from before. He ran across the play yard and to the swimming pools building, he smirked as he seen the cracked door.

"Gotcha" He said, running into the pool room and stopping, eyes widened as he watched Haru stand in the empty pool. his eyes closed and his head tilted back, the sun that shined from the sky light, making his body glow with beauty. Rin blinked and shook his head.

"Ha-"

"Gotcha" before Rin could finish, the familiar old voice came from behind him. Rin turned and seen the bald cop with his partner at the entrance door of the pool room. "Not even an hour and you've already escaped. "

"But I-" He looked over his shoulder and Haru was gone, he must have hidden on the side of the pool making the cops blind and unaware that he was in the pool.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Rin" The cop said motioning to the exit. Rin growled and walked from the pool hall and to the cop car, getting in without struggle or resist. Rin looked out the window as the bald cop nagged and lectured him the ride to his house. Rin wasn't paying any attention. He was leaned back against the back seat, red eyes fixated on the outside surroundings. He looked down, finally noticing the light beeping sound on the metal anklets.

"Shut up..." He whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6- Round 2

**A/N: HEY FREE FANS! Okay, So I came across an amazing RinxGou Fanfic. I haven't seen another and from the reviews this person got There are actually a lot of fans for this pairing. All demanding more stories of RinxGou! So, I'm here to shed some light on this situation, hopefully mine was as satisfying as that authors was.**

**(CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY SLIGHT ADULT CONTENT)**

**CHAPTER 6- Round 2 **

After stepping through the gates of his house, the light beeping to the anklet had stopped. Rins hands were shoved in the pockets of his bottom basketball shorts as he walked past his sister who had rushed out to greet the cops and her brother. She sighed after watching her brother walk up to the house and slam the front door closed. Gou turned to the cops and gave a sweet smile followed by an apologetic bow.

"I really am sorry about my brothers behavior. I honest-"

"Its okay Gou. he's a guy who loves what he does a little too much." The cops partner smiled reassuringly. Gou smiled with relief after hearing that. She was so glad that they knew herself and her older brother. They often went easy on them and she couldn't thank them enough for it.

Rin watched down below from his window as his sister made small talk and exchanged laughs with the cops before that patted her on the shoulder and waved to her, walking out the gate one following the other. She had waved to them as they drove off. He watched her worried face as she turned around, back to the gate and front to the house. He was worrying her too much. When she lifted her head his eyes widened as they made eye contact. She smiled to him, trying to play it off before walking back into the house. Rin sighed and walked away from the window and laid on his bed at the sound of foot steps moving closer and closer to his door. He left his door cracked just because he knew she would come up to his room. The sound of the creaking door proved his point. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed but he could feel her presence get closer. He opened his eyes to the creaking bed and her body being sat upon his, Her rear planed on his groin her hands on his lower abdomen and her head hung slightly As her long rd hair that once hung down her back, slid down and onto her right shoulder. He had no emotion on his face as he watched her upper biceps press her well rounded breasts together so perfectly. The strands of her hair shaded some but between the long red hair he could still take a peek.

"Onii-kun..." She whispered to him. His eyes moved from her chest, to the top of her head, watching as she slowly raised her head. Her eyes filled with the salty water building up along her lids known as tears. He didn't say anything. "I don't..." She bit her lip nervously before gathering up the courage to say how she felt. She swallowed the lump in her throat, hug her head again and closed her eyes tightly "I don't think you should be messing up because the cop sa-"

"Shut up" he mumbled. Her eyes shot open as he interrupted her. She lifted her head to look up at him, his head was turned to the left, staring at his wall in an attempt to avoid eye contact . "I know what you're going to say" She blinked, the tears that built up on her bottom lid fell down her bright pink cheeks as she did so. She sniffled and wiped her wet tears along her cheeks and over her eyes with her wrists. When she removed them, She had opened her eyes to see her brother sitting up, their faces just inches from each others as he held up his upper body weight with his hands that were pinned behind him on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere so stop crying..." The last words his whispered to her so quietly.

"But if you keep leaving the cops said they will have no choice but to take you in"

"You really are stupid huh?"

"Wh-"

"I said i'm not going anywhere so quit talking nonsense." He removed his left hand from the bed, still holding himself up with his right, he placed the left on her cheek caressing the dampness from the tears. He tilted his head to the right and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against hers, at the same time, pulling her head down so her lips met his.

She closed her eyes with lust filling her body she kissed back deeply Her hands trailing from his body up to his face, through his hair and down to his neck, as she parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. She found eh cheeks getting hotter and hotter, her pink cheeks turning red as she felt her body getting worked up. She followed him as he slowly laid back down, their lips never breaking free as their tongues pressed and rubbed together so hands that trailed her cheeks moved down her back and along her hips, his hands pushing up her thin gown so his fingertips could be against the bare skin of her thighs. Her white panties now peaking from under the bottom of the draped gown. As the kiss deepened and got more fierce, she would feel his fingers tips dig further into the skin of her thighs eventually trailing up to both cheeks of her rear and massaging them.

Sooner than later they would find themselves in another sexual event. Exchanging moans and pressing their bodies against one another, sweat rolling down their glistening bodies as their clothes spread all throughout the floor just under the bed that rocked and slammed against the walls. Her lips parting to release more moans and her head thrown back as she called out with pleasure to the ceiling as her body moved up and down over and over. His hands digging into her hips as she guided her body up and down upon his form before rolling over and taking control, grabbing an extra pillow on the bed and moving it under the arch of her back to raise her hips for deeper access. He entered her again and another groan from him was released, sweat rolling down from the ends of his wet hair to her stomach as she let a loud scream of joy move from her soft lips. Her wet hair pressed against her forehead and along the sides of her face as they continued.

Rin groaned as he laid beside the sleeping beauty known as he younger sister. He looked at her as she was laying on her side, her back against the wall and her eyes closed lost in a wonderful dream, her body wrapped in a part of his blanket that he shared. He turned his head the opposite way to look at the orange coloring coming from his window, letting him know that it was sunset. He groaned and pushed his blankets from his body. he stood up from the bed revealing his naked body. He stretched, throwing his hands to the air with an aching groan. He looked over his shoulder at his still sleeping walked naked across his room, grabbing the towel, boxers,and sweats along the back of his desk chair and moving into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and moved into the shower. When he was done, he turned off the shower, the running water coming to a stop as he stood in the shower, the warm mist filling the air as water moved down his muscles and his abs, down the front of his body and over his beautifully shaped abs and the V line just above his view able crotch. He stood in the warmth of the shower trying to grab hold why he felt such a strong erge for his sister the way she did. She turned him on and he didn't understand why he felt bad about it. This was his blood.

_Ding dong_

He looked to the door of the bathroom and stepped out, He quickly tap dried himself off, not bothering with his dripping set hair. He threw on his bottoms and walked from the bathroom, his towel on his head to dry off the red hair on his head . He walked to the door, looking around for his sister as he did so. She must have still been asleep because she would have answered. He opened the front door.

"Rin..." Haru said softly. Rin sighed.

"What do you-" Haru walked past Rin and into the house. Rin was too tired to do anything about it. He closed the door and followed Rin into the living room. He stopped by the couch and turned to face his red haired friend. "Okay so what do you want?" Rin asked throwing the towel along the arm rest of the couch after the dripping stopped.

"I came to see if you were okay" Haru looked away his face emotionless as always. Rin raised a brown and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why?" You didn't seem to care wh-" Rins eyes widened as he was suddenly tackled, his body tipping over the arm rest of the couch, his back dropping on the sofa, Haru had mounted him, his long black hair hanging on the sides of his face. The sun from outside the window lit up his face. Rin blushed as she laid under Haru , too stuck to do anything for a mere second before realizing what was happening. "Haru what the fuck are you"

"Shhh" Haru whispered, pinning the squirming guy beneath him. As he sat on Rins abdomen, He leaned down with puckered lips. Rin grunted and turned his head away rejecting the proposal stubbornly. It didn't effect Haru, it was as if he planned it. He went straight for the bare skin under the strands of red hair of Rins neck. He kissed and sucked on the areas of Rins neck, his hair tickling and rubbing lightly against the mans face as Haru continued. Rins squirming lightened up. His cheeks went red and his eyes shut tightly Haru's eyes widened after moving his kisses to Rins collar bone he was beginning to feel Rins member harden against his back. Haru lifted his head slightly. His face inches from the side of Rins. "R-Rin...You're "

"Shut up idiot!" Rin whispered stubbornly. It sickened Rin. He was getting hard over Haru's touches. hard over the feel of another man. Not just any man, the once best friend from so long ago. He felt Haru lower himself to sit on Rin's knees, exploring the hard member under the fabric of his shorts and boxers. Rin moaned and groaned, arching his back up as he felt Haru rub more and more, massaging the thick groin and taking it for himself. Rin didn't want to accept it. Haru was taking charge but Rin could easily stop this. Gou was in the room above him sleeping so soundly unaware of the actions below her. He just made love to her and here he was, letting Haru undress him and eventually finding himself taking charge over Haru and giving HIS body kisses.


	7. Chapter 7-surprize

**CHAPTER 7: Surprize**

"I'm leaving..." Haru said as he picked up the scarf he came in with that was on the ground beside the couch. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Rin who was sitting there naked in the dark with his head hanging. Haru knew the aura given off wasn't a good thing. He said nothing more and just left, closing the door behind him as he left the house.

Rin sat there on the couch, his body was bent forward and his elbows on his knees with his head propped in his hands and his fingers running through parts of his long red hair.

"Ahhh, I slept for so long" Rin ignored the foot steps and the voice of his sister for just a moment till he realized that if she had seen him like this, she would flip out no doubt. He gathered himself and sat back, leaning against the back of the couch and closing his eyes as he continued to sit there naked. When she turned the corner to walk into the living room she laughed at the sight of his naked form on the sofa before her. He opened an eye and looked at her. She had on one of his t-shirts that looked like a dress on her. "Is this a new thing now? After we have sex you're just going to sit here naked" She walked around the corner of the couch and sat beside him snuggling close to him with her arms hooking into his right arm. She nuzzled against his forearm and smiled happily.

He looked to her and at the face of a careless woman. He was suffering with regret in his heart because he just made this mistake he wasn't even sure it was a mistake to him yet. That's what he hated about it. he actually liked the actions that happened just before she walked downstairs. He couldn't let her know that something was wrong. That was the last thing he wanted.

"So what, I cant walk around naked?" He said stubbornly. She looked up at him and chuckled again.

"I never said that." She leaned up and moved closer with her eyes closing she pecked a sweet kiss upon his cheek before standing and walking to the kitchen. He looked her backside as she raised her arms in the air in a stretch, the bottom of her sweet cheeks peeking out in a teasing way. He turned his head, reached down to the coffee table in front of him and flipped on the television and scrolling through the guide of selected channels. He was flicking through the pages but he wasn't paying attention. He zoned out. His mind lost in the sweet bliss of the wonderful smelling man that was laying under him about 15 minutes ago, crying with pleasure and moaning aloud.

"Fuck..." He whispered with regret. He turned the t.v off and stood up. Gou heard him and her face filled with worry, she watched him walk from the living room out to the hall and heard the nearby door slam that was probably into the bathroom. She shrugged it off and continued to cook while her mind still thought about why her brother was so upset.

Rin locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower once again, he waited for the water to warm up till the bathroom filled with steam. He stepped in and stood under the running water, hanging his head as he let Haru's left over scent run off his body.

_"R-Rin-ch-chaa" Haru's moans were deep and soft as Rin pushed through the small and only opening of his rear end._

Rin growled to himself and slammed his fist against the wall of the shower, creating a loud echo. He knew Gou would hear it but maybe that was okay, maybe she could clear his head. Sure enough he heard the door creak open moments after.

"Onii" She whispered over the sounds of running water. He gathered himself again and with his still hanging head, he answered her.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Are you okay...Do you want to talk about something?" She asked. He clenched his fingers into a tight fist and shook his head.

"No. I'm fine. Just a cramp. It hurts like a bit-"

"Oh! lemme massage it!" She said happily.

"No, no. It's fine. I promise. Its going away."

"Oh okay, good. I'm making Miso soup so try and hurry okay?" She walked form the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He sighed and looked up, letting the water splash on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back then turning off the water with still closed eyes. He pushed the water from his eyes and opened them, reaching passed the curtain he crabbed on of the 5 towels stacked just above the toilet seat on a metal rack. He dried off his face and body before wrapping dais towel tightly around his waist and walking from the bathroom, letting the steam out into the hall. "Onii, dinner is ready I-"

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep" He said walking upstairs and closing the door to his bed room. She frowned disappointed like and looked at the two bowels she had prepared.

Hours passed and Rin had yet to come out of his room so Gou had guessed that he passed out. She sat in newly changed clothes. her all pink silk pajamas with a white laced thong under. She watched the television, unamused as the laughter from the t.v ran throughout the living room. All the lights had been shut off and the only light was that from the t.v in front of her, across the room. She looked over her shoulder at the sound of a knock. She kept the t.v on and walked to the hall opening the door and seeing Seijuuoru all cleaned up and in a nice button up and slacks. She questioned why he was like that.

"Haha, is that how you're going to the show?" He said jokingly, knowing she had forgotten. He shoved his hands in his pockets and she gasped, covering her mouth and cursing herself.

"Shit-"

"You forgot didn't you?" He smirked.

"Yeah! I'm so sorry It's just, Rin- and -"

"Don't worry about it. I read the online sight and it wasn't at all what I expected. We can chill here if you want." He gave her a dazzling smile that was hard to say no to. She nodded and let him in, watching as he removed his shoes and loosened the top button of his button up black shirt.

"You hungry? I made miso soup earlier"

"hell yes!" He patted his stomach and she clapped with happiness. She ran tot he kitchen and he walked behind her, sitting at the table as she took the pot from the fridge and heating it up, giving it a nice stir then letting it do its thing. She walked to the table and sat before him. He was looking around and she continued to gaze at him with guilt. "Rin sleeping or something? It's quiet" He said looking back at her. She nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah. He's been asleep for hours" She stood up and took the pot from the stove as the steam rised from the pot. She grabbed two more bowels and filled them both with the soup and a spoon. She walked to him and set one in front of him and one for herself, She sat down back in front of him, across the table.

They both dug in and made conversation till he spotted the bottle of wine on top of her fridge. They joked about having drinks and then it went silent. They avoided eye contact for a second then they looked at each other and within that moment, a look was al it took for her to stand up, rush to grab the glasses and bottle and run back to the table. She poured them both half glasses.

"I don't wanna have to carry you home either" She laughed.

"If I get too drunk I'll just sleep here with you" He teased before raising the glass to his lips and taking a sip. On the table was both of their bowels, empty and one stacked on top of the other and both spoons in the top bowel. He sat back in the chair leaning to the left with his right elbow on the back of the chair with his glass in his hand, taking a sip every once in a while. She was leaned forward on the table, her drink in her hand and her fingertips tracing the rim as they joked back and forth. She loved how he was so easy to joke with and talk to. They found themselves at the couch sitting side by side and laughing as Gou and him had pushed in one of her childhood tapes. Thei glasses empty, along with the bottle, and set on the coffee table in front of them

"Oh my god, he was so mad" he laughed as he watched baby Rin run to his room crying with ice-cream on his face

"Hahaha, Yeah I know. He sat in his room the rest of the day" Gou laughed with him, holding her stomach.

"wow, you were an ugly baby" Seijuuoru joked. She punched his arm.

"I bet you weren't a looker either. You barely are now" She chuckled.

"Uhm, I get all the bitches thank you very much" He said pretending to flip his hair. She covered her mouth with her right hand,

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, its true. They all hate you"

"I feel special" She said dropping her hand and placing it on her heart.

"You should." He nodded proudly. She shook her head and laughed some more looking at the clock next to the t.v and yawned.

"Its already 1am. You trying to kill me?"

"Damn, you found me out" He shrugged. She chuckled and slapped his knee.

"Right, That would SO not happen" she stood up.

"Yeah? You calling me weak?" He said looking up at her.

"I call it as I see it" She stuck her tounge out and he raised his brows in interest, standing up and taking her at the waist by surprise and tackling her to the couch. She laughed under him and they wrestled drunkly over and over, causing a ruckus down in the living room. She smacked her knee on the table as they rolled off the couch. She wasn't in pain, she found it hilarious as he rolled on top of her, them both lying on the floor. at the sound of creeks above them, she covered her mouth and shushed him jokingly till the creeks stopped.

"I won" He whispered.

"Okay, you're taking advantage of my drunk side" She flicked him in the nose.


	8. Chapter 8- Give up

**A/N: HEY FREE FANS! Okay, So I came across an amazing RinxGou Fanfic. I haven't seen another and from the reviews this person got There are actually a lot of fans for this pairing. All demanding more stories of RinxGou! So, I'm here to shed some light on this situation, hopefully mine was as satisfying as that authors was.**

**CHAPTER 8- Give up**

The next morning, Rin sat up after being woken from the bright sun that shinned brightly through his bedroom window. He growled and sat up, sitting on the edge of his bed with his fingers running through his hair. His hands running down his face in an attempt to wake himself up. He stood up, went to his closet to throw on a shirt and walked from his bedroom. He walked into the hall, hearing the tv on downstairs. He walked tot he livingroom and seeing the familiar hairstyle of Seijuuoru. Rin growled to himself but acted as if nothing was wrong. he collected himself with a sigh and walked into the dinning room and into the kitchen to grab the jug of milk, not noticing that Seijuuoru had stood up and walked to him.

"Rin, how's the house arrest?" Rin took the top from the jug, gave him a cold stare before closing his eyes, tilting his head back and placing the rim to his lips to get a nice long drink. He wiped his upper lip, placed the cap back on the jug and slid it into the fridge.

"It's fun" He said sarcastically. "Speaking of being arrested. -The hell are you doin in my house?"

"H-Huh! Geeze Rin, why get so defensive I-"

"You ready Sei-" Gou skipped in then stopped, looking at Rin who stood in the kitchen glaring at the couple. He gazed at her outfit. Her hair was in the usual high rubber band. She wore a bleach white overthrow, sleeveless, cotton jacket with white round puffy fur balls separated and lined down the front that kept the coat closed. The bottom of the jacket had a white puffy fur like outline and only wet up to the rim of her black jeans. Her boots were white to match the jacket and gloves on her hands. The black scarf around her neck that covered her chin and part of her mouth added the finishing touch. "Onii-kun, I thought you were-"

"You thought wrong. Where are you goin?" He asked coldly. Seijuuoru gave a nervous chuckle, rubbed the back of his head and stepped back, grabbing his red scarf off the back of the sofa

"Ill be outside Gou" He said with a wave. She looked over her shoulder at him, smiled back with a nod and waited till the door closed till she explained

"Last night he came over and-"

"He did what?! Did he stay? What'd he do to you?" Rin growled and grabbed her by her arm. She blinked an d grunted as she forced her arm from his grasp.

"We were suppose to go on the date to the swimming thing but I forgot and we rescheduled for this morning so stop" She turned and walked from the kitchen, as she walked to the door she grabbed her umbrella to shield the falling snow from falling on top of her. Rin looked down, growled and ran after her, catching her before she touched the front door.

"What about us?!" He shouted. She clenched her fists in an attempt to stop the tears, she turned her head sharply, looking over her shoulder at him. His eyes widened at the sight of her tears.

"What about us?" She repeated sarcastically " What about you and Haru huh?!" She turned her head back around "We both knew from the beginning that this couldn't work out... Please. Save me the heartbreak that I haven't felt already and end this. " She opened the door. Rin could see Seijuurou outside waiting for her just outside the gate, leaving and holding it open for her. He stood in the hall till she shut the door, leaving him in the shadows of the hall.

"Gotta love over protective siblings huh?" Seijuuoru asked.

"Something like that..." Gou mumbled, pointing the umbrella to the ground as she opened it then swinging it above her head to keep her head from catching snow.

_She knew this whole time...and she heard the whole thing_

Hours later Rin still was laying on the couch, his right forearm over his eyes, shielding them. He hadn't eaten anything and hadn't moved for a long time and he was getting hungry, The smell of hot food sparked his interest. He shot up and when he did, Haru was standing at the other end of the couch, Carrying the foam, steaming box with his blue scarf wrapped around his nose mouth and neck and his large black coat, covered in snow, buttoned and going to his knees

"Know how to knock?" Rin snapped.

"I did..." Haru mumbled "I've been calling too. I thought you might be hungry so I brought you Miso and sticky rice balls" Rin didn't say anything. He looked away knowing he should hate Haru but his stomach and cry for hunger overpowered this hate. He stood from the couch, grabbed the box and sat at the table.

Haru closed his eyes after it being taken and removed his jacket and scarf, setting them on the armrest of the couch then sitting across from Rin to watch him.

"So I'm guessing you like me" Rin said, breaking the silence. Haru looked away stubbornly, refusing to say anything.

"No one told me or anything, just your actions the other-"

"You don't like me back do you..." Haru asked silently. Rin looked away now. The silence was awkward and the way he didn't say anything, Rin knew that Haru took that as a no. Before he knew it, Haru had stood up and went to grab his coat.

"Where are-"

"Mikoto's. I refuse to be heartbroken while waiting for you to decide what you want" Rins eyes widened, dropping the rice ball. The word 'heartbreak' wasn't said in the voice and tone of Haru. It was replaced with the way Gou had said the very same word that morning.

_("We both knew from the beginning that this couldn't work out...")_

Rin clenched his fist against the table hearing the shuffling sounds in the hall. He pushed back from the table and ran out into the hall, feeling the cold outside breeze from the snow.

"Haru...stay with me" Rin said, almost demanding like. Haru looked over his shoulder at Rin who was looking away with a slight pinkness on his cheeks. He closed the door and Rins eyes widened and for a moment, before turning his head, he thought Haru left anyway. When turning his head he had seen Haru standing there, taking off his shoes again.

"Your food will get cold"

"You suck at aiming" Seijuuoru laughed. Gou gasped.

"Okay, Rude much?" She said dramatically as she held on the unicorn plushy from Seijuuoru's earlier win.

"Haha. Man. I've had so much fun. What's on the agenda next?" He asked as they both walked form the carnivals gates. He shoved his hands in his pockets as Gou waved to the ticket lady who smiled and waved them goodbye. She looked forward, following close behind him and looking down as her boots went through the inch of snow covering the ground as they walked.

_I was so rude to Onii-kun...I'm not sure If I could face him right now..._

She ran into Seijuuoru and grunted, rubbing her forehead she tilted her head up as her eyes met his she stepped back.

"S-sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." She chuckled nervously. He raised a brow

"Its okay, so I guess I can take-"

"Can I go back to your place for the night" She blushed dark red, raising her unicorn to hide her face up to her nose. He blinked with a slight blushed and nodded.

"S-sure... Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just don't wanna face Rin..."

**(Sorry for my delay Free! fans. I moved to Texas recently and I just got settled in. Review! I love hearing from you guys)**


	9. Chapter 9- The truth behind the lies

**A/N: HEY FREE FANS! Okay, So I came across an amazing RinxGou Fanfic. I haven't seen another and from the reviews this person got There are actually a lot of fans for this pairing. All demanding more stories of RinxGou! So, I'm here to shed some light on this situation, hopefully mine was as satisfying as that authors was. Review please! Rate! Favorite! All dat good shit!  
**

**CHAPTER 9: The truth behind the lies  
**

Gou slipped her shirt over her head as the rising sun shined through Seijuuoru's dorm window. She walked over to the end of the bed and picked up her black panties and slipped it in through her thighs and over her ass. Seijuuoru groaned, sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked at her, the blanket falling from his bare chest onto his lap. She looked over her shoulder after buttoning up her pants and smiled.

"Leaving so early?" He mumbled. She nodded.

"Yeah..." Gou walked over to him and leaned over the bed, her hands resting on the edge as she smiled. She closed her eyes and pecked her lips against his. He kissed back with a moan.

"Stay here" He said with a smile. She chuckled and threw on her jacket as she stood up.

"Yeah right. " She waved to him and said her goodbyes, exiting from the dorms. She walked through the left over snow that covered the ground. Her hood on over her partially messed up hair. She hummed to herself as light snow fell on her.

_("We both knew from the beginning that this couldn't work out...")_

She bit her lip and contemplated over how awkward it would be when she got home. How mad or sad he would be.

"He's gunna be so mad at me..." She sighed, the cold from the air around her made her breath visible.

"G-Gou?" Gou looked over her shoulder and turned her body in a 180 degree angle with a smile she seen Makoto running to catch up with her. "Your up early"

"Yeah I'm heading home."She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets as he slowed down and came to a stop after becoming face to face with her

"Really?" Makoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Then we could walk together. I'm going there now"

"Why are you going there?" She could feel her heart stop for half a second. She didn't know why she asked she already knew-

"Haru wanted me to pick him up this morning" He started to walk ahead thinking she would go with him but she hesitated for a moment before eventually trailing behind him as they walked together to her house. He talked but all she heard was his voice at a distant. Her mind was elsewhere. Her chest hurt around her heart area and all she wanted to do was cry. She didn't want to go home but if she did, she wanted to go to her room and ignore everything, turn up her music real loud so no one could hear her cry out in pain. Before she knew it they were at her house. She went on ahead of Makoto to open the gate and walk up to the front porch. When she reached for the door to open it, it had already opened and Haru and Gou were facing each other when it did. Rin was behind Haru, putting a shirt on over his head and pushing his arms through the sleeve holes. When he pushed his head through the head hole he seen Gou looking at eyes locked for just a moment before she looked down, holding back her tears she pushed past Haru and Rin and to her room.

"Excuse me.." She mumbled

Upon hearing her bedroom door close, he knew it wasn't going to be like it would be before unless he fixed it. He sighed and looked back to the front door. Haru had just finished putting on his shoes. Makoto waved and Rin waved back.

"Thanks for walking Gou back home" He mumbled. Makoto chuckled and shook his head as Haru walked outside.

"Its nothing. I actually ran into her when coming here. She was leaving your old school" Makoto said looking to Haru.

"The dorms?" Rin whispered questionably.

_Seijuuoru..._

He growled to himself.

"You ready?" Makoto asked, turning to look at Haru but he was already walking out the gate. "Ah! Haru!" Makoto turned and waved Rin goodbye before running after Haru to catch up. Rin closed the door with a slam due to his anger. Then again, what was he saying. He just had Haru spend the night and why was he so jealous? She was the one that rejected him but that made him even more made. He clenched his fist and turned to the wall beside him and went to punch it but he had caught himself with his fist just inches from it.

_Damnit...damnit, damnit, damnit_

He cursed to himself and unclenched his fist, walking up the stairs and passed the bathroom where he heard the sounds of singing and running water. She was in the shower. He was pissed that he couldn't go in there and caress her. Make love to her like he wanted to. He looked at the door again and seen the small crack. Had she left the door cracked on purpose? Either way he wouldn't pass it up. He went to grab the handle but hesitated to open it. He growled to himself.

_"Its nothing. I actually ran into her when coming here. She was leaving your old school"_

That was enough motivation. He pulled the door open and stomped in, making enough noise to let her know he was coming in. She yelped and turned her body to the wall as water continued to fall she hid her body against it even though nothing could be seen through the fogged up glass.

"RIN!" She shouted with a blush.

"How dare you go to Seijuuoru's house!" He shouted with anger. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you saying? Get out!"

"No fuck that! Don't play innocent. Makoto seen you and told me you came from there!The hell were you thinking?!" She cursed herself in her mind then remembered Haru.

"What do you care!? You weren't thinking about me last night when you were with Haru!"

"I- I wasn't! He just came to get something!" Rin lied.

" Your lying! Makoto told me that he spent the night and he had to come get him this morning!" it went silent after that. She knew Makoto didn't say that but judging by the silence he gave, she was right. The only sound for now was that of the running water that splashed against her body and against the tile under her. He stopped pacing across the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

"What are we doing..." Rin mumbled. Gou bit her lip as Rin slid down the wall till he sat on the floor. "I'm not going to lie Gou...Haru did spend the night but it was only cause if he didn't...I would've sulked the whole night in sadness cause I knew you were with someone else and that someone else wasn't me..." She turned to look over her shoulder at the fogged up glass door. The shadowed figure was all she seen passed it.

"o...nii" She whispered.

"You think I don't know that we can't be together dammit..." He mumbled "I knew this before you even told me this yesterday. I'm a dick I know I am and I know I'm even worse when you're around other guys but... that's not because I'm your big brother anymore... My protective side is because, my feelings are so much more than that now." She felt her heart skip she held her left hand over her breast as she turned her body to the glass, walking up to it, through the water she pressed her hand against the glass.

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

They thought in sync as the silence was back again.

_**HEY GUYS! MISS ME? I hope you enjoyed this. : sorry for the long wait but review, fave, rate. ECT. What did you think?**_


End file.
